halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hive
Hive was one of the nine haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 27. It was located in Sprung Tent 2. History and Location On August 31st, 2017, Universal announced that an original haunted house based on a house infested with Nosferatu-esque vampires would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The codename for this house was just "Hive". In 2006, Universal built two hurricane-proof tents behind the World Expo area of the park specifically for holding Halloween Horror Nights haunted houses. This house would be located in the northernmost one (called Sprung Tent 2). Description The crumbling house on 19 Hemingway Lane harbors a nest of bloodthirsty vampires. If you awaken them, you will face a savage, bestial hunger. Media Description Hive.Take everything that you know about Vampires. Mind control, sex, beauty, and throw it away.These are feral animalistic creatures held back on doing "one thing" feeding on you! Taking up residence in 19 Hemmingway Lane...in Carey, Ohio. This group of creatures burrowing into the floors, into the walls, and into the ceilings, and they are coming after you, claustrophobic, crazy, crazy, maze. - A description said by Patrick during the media for Halloween Horror Nights 27. Backstory In the 1970's a wealthy philanthropist named Nicodemus Felling bought the property of 19 Hemingway Lane, and he still watches over it. The house now nests a bunch of bloodthirsty vampires. Experience Facade After walking down the queue you are greeted with what looks like a giant movie poster that says HIVE. Under the word Hive is a door with a vampire crawling out of it. Also behind the vampire you can see many glowing eyes. After that you walk around the Sprung Tent and into the house. Haunted House Entering the Sprung Tent you walk through a small corridor with brown stuff on the walls. After that, you enter a room with a giant shelf and many coffins. Behind a shaking coffin a vampire jumps out. You then enter a small room with a telephone on the left. Another vampire jumps out from behind a door on the right. As you enter the next room, another vampire jumps out on your left from behind a door. The room looks like a nursery with two dead skeletal babies in a crib in the center of the room. Coming out of a closet in front of you is a vampire. You then enter a room where a vampire jumps from behind a fridge and other vampires jump out from holes in the wall at certain periods of time. The next room has a fallen over beam. A vampire jumps out from behind a cupboard. You then go into a room with two vampires jumping out of holes in the wall. Right as you enter the next room, a vampire jumps out on your right. Walking under some stairs you see many hanging vampires. Behind one of them, another vampire jumps out. You then enter a small room where a vampire is eating a woman. After that you go through a small hallway where you see two vampires attacking a girl on the wall and a vampire jumping out of a hole. In the next room, a vampire jumps out from behind a cupboard and a fat vampire eats a girl's leg. Next, you go into another short room with another vampire jumping out of a wall. Then, you go into a short corridor with fog. The next room shows a tall vampire walking towards you. Coming out from behind a wall next to him a shorter vampire jumps out. Walking further into that room, another tall vampire jumps out from a hole above you and slashes his claws down at you. Then you enter a cave area where you see a vampire jumping out on your right, another vampire talking about blood, and another vampire jumping out from your left. Going further into the cave you see a vampires upside-down head jumping out from above a hole in the wall making a screeching sound. The final room is a dark corridor where you can see many glowing eyes on the walls. You then exit the house. Pictures Hive Facade 2.jpg Hive Scareactor 1.png Hive Scareactor 2.png Hive Scareactor 3.png Hive Scareactor 4.jpg Hive Scareactor 4.png Hive Scareactor 5.png Hive Scareactor 6.png Hive Scareactor 7.png Hive Scareactor 8.png Hive Scareactor 9.png Hive Scareactor 10.png Hive Scareactor 11.png Hive Scareactor 12.png Hive Scareactor 13.png Hive Scareactor 14.png Hive Scareactor 15.png Hive Scareactor 16.png Hive Scareactor 17.png Hive Scareactor 18.png Hive Scareactor 19.png Hive Scareactor 20.png Hive Scareactor 21.png Hive Scareactor 22.png Hive Scareactor 23.png HHN 27 Media Vampires.png HHN 27 Media (HIVE).png Hive Character Stage.jpg Hive Cast.png Hive Cast 2.png Hive Cast 3.png Hive Cast 4.png Hive Wallpaper 1.jpg Hive Wallpaper 2.jpg Hive Wallpaper 3.jpg Hive Vampire Concept Art.png Videos Hive Maze Highlights Halloween Horror Nights 27 The Hive haunted house at Halloween Horror Nights 2017, Universal Orlando LOW LIGHT The Hive Haunted House 4K Walk Through POV Universal Orlando Halloween Horror Nights HHN 27 2017 The Hive highlights from Halloween Horror Nights Orlando 2017 HHN 27 The Hive Maze Highlights at Universal Orlando HIVE - Universal Orlando Halloween Horror Nights HIVE House Reveal Halloween Horror Nights 2017 Soundtrack John Carpenter "Night" (Zola Jesus and Dean Hurley Remix) (Official Audio) Trivia * This house was originally going to be The Conjuring, but because of the ongoing lawsuits surrounding the property, Universal Studios decided to drop the idea and made the house into an original house instead. * There are multiple theories about which vampire in the house is Nicodemus Felling. One theory says he is one of the tall vampires on stilts. Another says he is the vampire near the end that talks about blood and ripping your bones out.. * Apparently, a pom-pom from the Halloween Horror Nights 26 scarezone, Vamp '55 appeared on a shelf in this house. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 27 Category:Sprung Tent 2